Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Skylanders Fan wiki This IP user vandalizes and spamming several pages - http://skylanders-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.200.45.43 -- Aura24 (talk) 03:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Handled. ~ty 03:54, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Augi2000 sockpuppets * Wiki's URL: http://logos.wikia.com/ * Vandal: ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augi2000 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augi2010 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prorro04404 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/SnelfuMirza ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/MirzaSVG ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Juniorae ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augi2010b ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augifan ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augifan2000 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/AugiBos ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/AugiTheLegendofZelda ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/augiNBC ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/AugiFireEmblem ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Proweled ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/SelWeled ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Snelfu2 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Mirza Nman ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Milllll ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prorrf ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prolew ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Miltendo Ver. 2 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Mil Tendo ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/MijaAr ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Hijackxx ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Jackintheboxnewspaper ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/OkMijaAr ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Proliwweled ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prooaterwwooo ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augi2005 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Sheiko ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prohhhhhhh ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prorff ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Pronelfu ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/YHSGuy2011 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/AlfinMiqradz2000 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Pro Prorr ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lkjhgfghj ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lkjfjhjhj ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lhkhkhkhjjh ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lhhkhkhkhk ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lhkohi ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Snelfu Bloonstdfan360 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Snelfu Bloonstdfan361 * Reason: How many times can post as many accounts? Probably endlessly. Non-stop abusing multiple accounts, he doesn't want to end interest in logos, commonly spamming, also avoid bans. * SIGNATURE: Pepek94 (talk) 13:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) : I've blocked their IPs, note that IP data only goes back for 3 months, so any data later than that won't have been picked up. Please let us know if they come back. : VSTF, I've compiled a list of the IP data here, as there's a lot of accounts -- RansomTime 14:42, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: de.harry-potter.wikia.com * Vandal: Kaka4 * Reason: Kaka4 has edited 2 articles in the last half hour and has added racistic and other insulting discription. * SIGNATURE: --18:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) :Blocked. TK-999 (talk) 18:53, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://thewildarmy.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://thewildarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/QueenZeppelin * Reason: Vandalism * SIGNATURE: TeamFaustGames : Already blocked by local admins -- RansomTime 13:05, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://gameideas.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/King_of_the_Universe_2 * Reason: That user is trying to destroy the game ideas wiki! Please save it! * SIGNATURE: --21:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) (talk) :Taken care of. ~ty 22:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Far Cry wiki * Wiki's URL: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_Wiki * Vandal: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/202.156.10.248 * Reason: USER IS DELETING MULTIPLE PAGES TO NOTHING. REMOVING ALL INFORMATION FROM THE PAGES HE HAS EDITED. * SIGNATURE: --Djdelirius (talk) 10:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC)* SIGNATURE: Djdelirius (talk) 10:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 02:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Wiki The user "YE" has been spamming pages with "rants" and making fun of people. He swears on the wiki, and he is constantly bullying/trolling people just because of other people's signatures, posting of relevant images and polls. He removes pictures by himself without getting an admin. http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/YE Please only pay attention to the contributions that say "reply w/ rant" or anything near that. YE wrote: "It had 4-5 days to intensify. I agree that we will have a major soon. Also, why do we need a poll for cright out loud. And these stupid images. I removed one of them because it made me want to puke. I am not an admin, but I will not tolerate crap like this. This includes crappy signatures and whatnut. YE Tropical Cyclone 02:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC)" He put that on two pages. An ADMIN on the wiki, isaac829, is also removing relevant pictures on the wiki without a valid reason. His reason for removal is "Housekeeping." http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/Isaac829 I would really appreciate it if this admin is blocked and demoted and if the photographs (the top ones only for July 22, 2013 please) can be restored. Thank you. --Rara Hooves 20:23, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :This is a local issue, talk with the admins. 02:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Care Bears Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/Care_Bear_Wiki * Vandal: http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Animaljames * Reason: He/she keeps putting fan-made images of the Care Bears with mermaid tails and making fake pages (such as Moon tiger, nan toucan, etc. (these characters don't exist in Care Bears)), and puts nonsense sentences into the articles. And he/she never stops doing it, because there's no admin on that wiki. And the worse part is that Animaljames doesn't only vandalize the Care Bears wiki, but he/she also vandalizes other wikis such as the Tron, Disney, Go Diego Go, Jungle Book, and Dr. Seuss wiki by also uploading fan-made images and creating fake pages. And no one ever does anything to stop it. I was wondering if maybe something can be done to fix the mess he/she's made to those wikis (like an IP block)? Because I get upset when good wikis get wrecked. * SIGNATURE: PrincessBlossom (talk) 21:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 03:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Left Space * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ http://left.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL http://left.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.160.138.22 * Reason: mass wiping out pages * SIGNATURE: Struve (talk) 02:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 03:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, it looks like http://left.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.18.240.247 is continuing the pageblanking. Thisismyrofl (talk) 05:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Rappy took care of it, thanks. Thisismyrofl (talk) 05:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Spongebob Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://losers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal:DonutEat * Reason:he made a loser wiki and called us losers. * SIGNATURE: Loopa23 (talk) 18:43, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Loopa23